


Мол, который жил на крыше

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019
Summary: У Кейнана есть Гера, у Сабины — ее рисунки, у Зеба — тот рыжий перебежчик. А у меня есть Мол, который долгие годы жил на крыше заброшенного малакорского храма.





	Мол, который жил на крыше

**Author's Note:**

> модернАУ, кроссовер с повестью Астрид Линдгрен «Малыш и Карлсон, который живет на крыше» и романом Чака Паланика «Бойцовский клуб»  
Предупреждения: POV; насилие; упоминаются квазиинцест и вуайеризм; АУ, ООС, открытый финал; наглое цитирование всех трех канонов; скачущие времена.  
Примечания: по мультсериалу «Звездные войны: Повстанцы» (2 сезон, 19-20 серии). Все персонажи, вовлеченные в действия сексуального характера, совершеннолетние.  
Хилый закос под Паланика; специфическое модернАУ без Силы (почти), но с голокронами и твилеками. Автора вдохновил командный [клип](https://youtu.be/xENCK0rgHVY).

Пока вы втыкаете в свои смартфончики, в округе Малакор на верхней террасе полуразрушенного храма ситхов Мол сует мне в руку голокрон и говорит:  
— Открывай.

По красным граням пробегают всполохи. Возможно, мне это кажется. Здесь никогда не светят ни солнце, ни луна, ни звезды.

Ученые утверждают, что виновата радиация.

Ученые уверены — это из-за войн, гремевших тут тысячелетия назад. 

Еще — что ситхи, джедаи, Сила и ее равновесие лишь древние мифы.

Двойной световой меч горит в правой руке Мола.

— Мы войдем в легенду, — говорит он. 

Я смотрю вниз и вижу, как к храму бежит мое семейство. Самая обыкновенная приемная семья. Вроде-бы-папа, Кейнан Джаррус, человек, мастер рукопашного боя. Почти-мама, Гера Синдулла, твилека, водит все, что можно завести. Псевдо-брат Зеб Оррелиос, ласат, самое сильное существо на свете. И Сабина Врен. Она мандалорка и очень любит все взрывать.

(Вы когда-нибудь передергивали на свою типа-сестру? Нет? И даже не подглядывали за ней в полуспущенных штанах, сжимая член потной ладошкой, когда она принимает душ? 

Это потому, что она не похожа на Сабину). 

Моя семья — самый обычный отряд повстанцев, ячейка террористической группы «Феникс», запрещенной на территории Империи. Все, кто может сообщить о местонахождении ее членов, получат награду. 

Давайте, сообщайте. 

Бегите. Не то будет поздно, и мы освободим вас.

Мы приехали на Малакор, потому что даже героям нужны деньги. А здесь полно древних артефактов, которые с руками отрывают любители редкостей. Пыльные маски. Сломанные эфесы. Плиты с удачно сохранившимися письменами.

Никто не знал, что на крыше храма живет Мол. 

Мол — это очень странное существо. Красный, рогатый, с черными татуировками и стальными ногами. К тому же у него есть самый настоящий световой меч с двумя лезвиями. Когда Мол работает им, тот крутится, словно пропеллер вертолета. Кажется, будто Мол умеет летать — так быстро он движется. А вокруг сыпятся отрубленные головы, руки, ноги. 

Вы знаете, что после обезглавливания мозг некоторое время продолжает мыслить? Будь вы инквизиторшей, от которой меня спас Мол, то продолжили бы всё осознавать еще некоторое время. 

Вы бы увидели, как Мол положил мне руку на плечо. И, может, даже услышали бы, как он сказал:

— В следующий раз ты сам сделаешь это.

Световой меч перерезает шею очень аккуратно, пережигая артерии. Вы бы не умерли от кровотечения, не переживайте. Нехватка кислорода, потеря сознания, смерть. 3–4 секунды — это очень быстро. Ваша кожа посерела бы, глаза выкатились из орбит. Также возможны спазмы мышц.

Попробуйте плюнуть в Мола после того, как он убьет вас. Я хотел бы на это посмотреть.

У Кейнана есть Гера, у Сабины — ее рисунки, у Зеба — тот рыжий перебежчик. А у меня есть Мол, который долгие годы жил на крыше заброшенного малакорского храма. 

Если он рядом, вас ждут необычайные приключения. Но вряд ли вы выживете, чтобы рассказать о них в своем уютном бложике.

Рядом с ним всегда кто-то корчится в агонии. Я исключение.

Ведь мы друзья.

Острые треугольные грани врезаются в ладонь. Мол говорит, что Сила есть в каждом, надо лишь овладеть ей.

— Просто открой его. Я знаю, у тебя получится.

Пытаюсь сосредоточиться на голокроне. Внизу слышен зычный голос Зеба: «Я вскарабкаюсь и брошу веревку!». Они уже близко.

Если бы я не отстал от своей семьи, то никогда не узнал бы Мола.

Тогда он просто выпрыгнул откуда-то сверху. Посмотрел на меня своими жуткими (желтыми с кровавыми прожилками) глазами и спросил: 

— Ты кто?

— Джабба, — соврал я. Нечего сообщать свое имя всем подряд.

— А я старый мудрец в самом расцвете сил. 

Я невольно улыбнулся:

— Разве в старости бывает расцвет?

— Расцвет сил бывает в любом возрасте, — отрезал он. — Слушай, Джабба, у тебя случайно нет с собой какого-нибудь голокрона?

— Случайно нет. У Кейнана есть, но не здесь, а на базе.

— Такой красный, треугольный… верно?

— Да нет. Белый и квадратный. 

Он разочарованно машет рукой. Хмурится недолго, но затем его лицо проясняется.

— Хотя… Наверху храма спрятано несколько тысяч голокронов. Если инквизиторы не доберутся до них первыми, я подарю один тебе. 

Мне стало не по себе. Все знают, что инквизиторы хуже полиции. Никаких арестов, никаких прав человека. Смерть на месте. Правда, и охотятся они обычно лишь на особо опасных преступников, вроде моей семьи.

Нас боятся, потому что мы разрушаем прогнившую Империю изнутри. 

— Так как насчет немного повеселиться? — неожиданно подмигнул мой пока безымянный собеседник.

— Я бы пошел, но что скажут мои, если потеряют меня?

— Мы быстро, — заверил он. — Ведь я лучший в мире поисковик голокронов!

Путь к цели оказался труднее, чем мне бы хотелось. Мы познакомились по-настоящему над трупами трех инквизиторов. 

— Скорее, Эзра.

Внутри голокрона разгорается алое пламя, или мне это мерещится от усталости.

Вы знаете, на что способны древние артефакты? Тысячи лет назад с их помощью покоряли и уничтожали целые миры. Они помогали читать мысли и проникать в самую суть бытия. В легендах герои узнавали через голокроны любые тайны. 

А красные вдобавок нестабильны. 

Ну да, сейчас вы скажете, что это сюжет для передачи на развлекательном канале. Просто заткнитесь, хорошо? Идите попейте чаю. Погуляйте. Напишите порнофик. 

Я верю Молу. Благодаря ему я узнал, что Сила все еще есть. С ее помощью и с открытым голокроном мы сможем победить Империю.

Разумеется, он солгал об их количестве в храме ситхов. Там был всего один, но нам хватило.

Красная пирамидка в руке вибрирует с каждой секундой все сильнее.

— Эзра! Брось его сейчас же!

Невозможно оторвать взгляд от зовущего огня внутри моего голокрона. Даже если велит Гера, даже если вся семья взмолится об этом.

— Красные голокроны опасны!

Кейнан ничего о них не знает. Тот, что у него, просто стоит у кровати, как ночник.

Голокрон медленно поднимается и парит в воздухе.

— Он взорвется!

Сабина ошибается — Мол не стал бы мне врать об этом. Он тоже хочет гибели Империи. У него, как и у меня, отняли настоящую семью.

— Карабаст!

Голокрон распадается на части, и в то же мгновение Мол прыгает вперед, почти летит, раскручивая световой меч в гудящую сферу.

* * *

На Малакоре было слишком много красного и черного, а здесь — бежевое и похрустывающее свежестью, как почти всё на Атоллоне. Иногда ко мне в палату заходит доктор Бенду. Спрашивает, зачем я напал на Кейнана.

Сначала я твердил: «Это сделал Мол. Но он хотел как лучше».

Потом я кричал: «Мол мудак!»

Теперь я говорю: «Не знаю». 

Может, потому что Кейнан не мой отец. 

Может, потому что рядом с ним я всегда неправ. 

Мол заходит ко мне по ночам. Без предупреждения перебрасывает через подоконник свои протезы с грохотом, на который должны бы сбежаться люди со всей базы. 

Но никто ничего не слышит, ведь Мол только мой друг.

— Тебя нет, — говорю я ему вместо приветствия. — Радиация на Малакоре заставила меня галлюцинировать. Так бывает.

— Конечно, — отвечает он и достает из-за пояса флягу. — Я лучший в мире специалист по исчезновениям. 

От его горького напитка немного пахнет болотом, зато в голове проясняется. Мы садимся на пол бок о бок и пьем до утра. 

Глаза Мола постепенно зеленеют. Он шепчет:

— Мы еще не закончили, мой ученик. 

Я киваю и Силой закрываю окно. Оттуда дует, а мы должны быть здоровы в тот момент, когда все начнется.


End file.
